The Fifth Element
by NightShadeCrimzon
Summary: In the distant future a strange new evil has risen up. It's up to a vampiric cab driver and this mythical 'Fifth Element' to keep this giant evil from destroying the world. Rated for strong language and violence. Warning, characters OOC at times
1. Default Chapter

The Fifth Element

Darker: Ah yes, a Fifth Element and Hellsing fanfic. I've waited a loong time to write one.

Integra: Oh shit….

Alucard: Why must she torture us so my Master?

Darker: Oh you two zip it. This is going to be very, very interesting.

Seras: I'm afraid…very afraid…

Walter: So it would seem.

Darker: Yes. You should all be very afraid. Now, a little bit about this new fan fiction. It takes some of the characters from the manga and the anime. Since there are a lot of characters that have large parts in the movie, I need to take a little of both. I'm going to keep the OC's to a minimum. There's only going to be about less then 5.

Alucard: That's a relief…

Darker: But…

Integra: We're doomed…there's a but…

Darker: The majority of the characters are going to HAVE to be OOC, due to the certain events in the story. So sorry. Most of the time you all will be in character. Now then, shall we get started?

Hellsing Cast: NOOOO!

The Fifth Element Chapter 1, Prologue

Egypt 1913

Somewhere on the Nile coast line at a temple excavation.

A small boy rode his mule up to a large temple and hopped off, grabbing a goats stomach filled with water and ran inside. He looked down various hallways until he found a large room with an older man reading hieroglyphs and an artist sketching on a pad of paper.

"When three moons…no, three planets are in an eclipse…" the older man said, tracing his fingers across the hieroglyphs. He narrowed his eyes and began to use the paint brush in his hands to remove the sand from the indentations. "the black hole opens like door…evil comes and rains terror and chaos on us all. See? The snake, Billy. The Ultimate Evil. Make sure you get the snake!" he said tapping his brush against the picture that looks somewhat like a snake.

"So when exactly does this…door opening evil snake act supposed to occur?" the young man said, his hand gliding across the sketch pad, quickly drawing the 'Snake of Evil.' He was about the age of 25 and had a strong American accent, no doubt from the US.

The professor thought for a moment. "This is five…ten…" he began and started murmuring numbers. He had a thoughtful look to his face. "Every five thousand years."

"Every five thousand years…" Billy repeated. "So I guess I have some time then huh?" his voice in a joking tone.

The professor shot Billy a glare then continued to translate.

The boy with the water watching in amazement as the professor translated. Long, skeletal looking hands grasped the boy's shoulders. He jumped and gasped, turning around to face a priest in long dark brown robes.

"I will take it to them my son." the priest said and took the bag of water from the boy's hand, who nodded. "Go with God…be free from evil." he said and made the sign of the cross on the boy's forehead.

The boy ran off and the priest turned to the professor, looking rather worried.

The professor continued to translate, running his fingers across the etched stone. "They arrange the elements of life around…a fifth…water, fire, earth and air. But a fifth?" he said, his hand stopping on a human shaped one, surrounded by the symbols representing the life elements. "The four elements…around the fifth…"

The priest opened the bag of water and brought out a small glass vile and poured a powder into it. "Lord forgive me…they already know too much." he said softly.

Professor Pacoli continued to read, the light dimming around him. He turned around slightly. "AZIZ! LIGHT!" he shouted.

Aziz, a small boy holding up a brightly polished sheet of gold or copper woke up and fumbled, holding the sheet of metal up, casting the sunlight onto the wall by the professor.

"Ah much better Aziz, thank you." Pacoli said. He turned around upon hearing the priest come into the room. "Father this is the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen! The greatest find in history is right behind me! Can you imagine the implications? "

The priest nodded in agreement, but his face showed differently. "Only too well…here, you must be parched." he said and poured Professor Pacoli water in a tin cup.

"Ah, thank you." he said and took the cup, placing it to his lips. "Look, it's like a battle plan!" he said, too excited to drink. "Here the good, here the evil." he pointed to two separate parts, close to the elements. "Here, a weapon against evil. I'm going to be famous!"

"Then let us toast to your fame!" the priest said. "Here, Billy." he held out a cup to Billy.

"To fame…salad!" Pacoli said and raised his glass. The others did the same. He brought the cup to his lips then stopped. "We cannot make a toast with water…BILLY! In my sack, get the Grappa!"

The priest looked disappointed.

Billy walked over to Pacoli's sack and grabbed a green tinted bottle of Grappa. While he was there, he found a pistol. He heard a noise and looked up, leaning out of the corridor to see bright lights and a strange…door. Billy froze, staring in wonder as these giant metal…things stepped out of the door and waddled towards the room.

Pacoli narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the scriptures meant. "This perfect being…perfect being…I don't understand what this perfect being is." He growled slightly. "Where is that boy? BILLY!"

Billy pressed himself against the cool stone walls, hidden in the shadows. His hand flying across the pad of paper as he sketched the things that lumbered past him. He blinked a few times, feeling the effects of the powder the priest put in.

"Hmm…this divine light they talk about…what _is_ the divine light?" Pacoli wondered. He growled again, noticing the light begin to dim. "AZIZ! LIGHT!" he shouted. Aziz arranged the sheet of metal, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the room was filled with bright light. "Ah, thank you Aziz. Much better." He turned around and stared shocked at the things that stood in the doorway. "Uh…yes?" he asked before on of them grabbed him by the throat and carried him off.

The priest was on his knees, his eyes cast downward. "Master, they were about to discover everything, but I had the situation under control!"

Pacoli looked puzzled as he was held three feet above the ground. "A-A-Are you…German?"

"What have a done wrong my master!" the priest asked, jumping to his feet.

The leader of the Mondoshawans looked over the priest. "Servant, you and like thousands of others before you have served us well, but elements no longer safe on your planet. War soon engulf it, we must take them." the commander said. He waddled to the wall, his index finger turning into a key and slipped it into a groove. The wall where the professor stood opened with a mechanical noise.

"This is…unbelievable…." Pacoli said. The Mondoshawan who was holding him revived a look from the commander and nodded. He looked at Pacoli and suddenly he fell limp. He dropped the professor and walked back to the commander.

The Mondoshawans hobbled through the doorway into a vast room with a high, pyramid shaped ceiling. In the four corners where vessels that contained four, long stones with different markings at the top or bottom. The four elements, earth, fire, wind and water. They surrounded a sarcophagus that rested on an alter in the middle of the room.

"The fifth…element…." the priest said, following the rest of them. He stared in wonder.

"Get the stones. We need to keep them safe." the commander said. Four of them each took a stone and a few of them raised the sarcophagus using telekinesis and walked out of the room. He opened a case and the stone carriers put them into the case and carried it out, following the fifth element.

"But what about the great evil? We need it's protection!" the priest said, slightly panicked.

"We will return when mankind comes to it's senses. We will return when the great evil comes."

"Knowing mankind as I do, that could take centuries!"

"Time is of no importance. Life only important."

Billy staggered through the halls, carrying the pistol. He stood in the doorway and aimed his weapon. "Stop…" he said and took a step. He tripped and fell, the gun going off. The Mondoshawans made a mechanical groaning sound and the door began to close.

"Hurry Commander! You can still make it!" the priest said, urging the commander on. It's armor was too bulky and was too slow. The doorway was too small, but he managed to stick his arm out, his finger still in the form of the key. The priest winced as the hand was crushed. The commander said something, but the priest did not hear it.

Outside the ship from which the creatures had come from began to prepare to lift off. It releases a large puff of warm wind that blew sand in all directions. It lifted off and sped away, appearing to be a mere shooting star. The room began to fill like an hourglass, the priest being buried.

The boy with the water ran outside and watched, gasping for air and choking on sand.

End Chapter 1

Darker: wipes sweat away That took me a looong time. Sorry if it was sort of slow, it'll start to heat up next chapter.

Integra: At least she hasn't been able to torture us yet…

Alucard: But that'll change soon…

Seras: Please don't remind me…

Darker: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The real first chapter is next and everything will start to make a little more sense. Please review!


	2. All Hell's Breaking Loose

The Fifth Element

Darker: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I didn't like how it turned out. I just finished watching the movie, so I have tons of ideas! But I'm having difficulty picking out certain characters to fit parts…for example, I need to think of someone to play Ruby Rod, Zorg, and a few other people.

Alucard: You mean that really annoying singer guy?

Seras: Yes, the really annoying singer guy. I like his pendant though.

Darker: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I'm itching to get started.

Integra: Oh brother…when is she NOT itching to get started?

Rip: Vhen she doesn't vant to.

Darker: Just a small little note, this doesn't exactly follow the movie. There are a few…less exciting parts that I don't think are needed. ANYVAY! LET ZE FUN BEGIN!

The Fifth Element Chapter 2, All Hell's Breaking Loose

300 Years Later, New York

The president sat thinking, her hands folded over her lips, slightly beneath her chin. Her brilliant blue eyes shone like ice, and just as cold too. She had lost transmission with the ship that was picking up signals from some…strange planet. "What's happening?" she asked coldly, her voice shaking slightly. Images of what had happened flashed through her mind.

"Ms. President?" a priest said and stood up, his yellow blonde hair short and standing on end. His glasses reflected in the light to reveal stunning green eyes.

Integra scanned the room. Her eyes fell upon the priest.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson." a more human robotic voice said, addressing the priest.

"…Yes?" Integra said, looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Ah've got a different theory to offer ye, Ms. President." Anderson said, taking a step forward. Around his neck was a strange looking key. He had a long jagged scar running from the side of his jawbone to just below his eye.

"Go on."

Anderson cleared his throat and took a large book with yellowing, torn pages from a girl with strawberry blonde hair behind him. "Imagine for a moment that this…thing is not something that can be identified. That…it prefers not to be…because it is evil…_pure_ evil."

"One more reason to shoot first, eh?" Integra said, her voice sarcastic. She earned a few laughs, then the room fell silent.

"Evil begets evil, Sir Integra." Anderson said, his voice bitter. "Shooting vould only make it stronger.

Ship in Space:

The radio transmission started to crackle as a voice came through. "The probe will attain it's objective in T minus five seconds." the voice of a technician on the ship said.

A man moved closer to the window and watched the probe they sent out be swallowed whole by this thing outside the ship.

Back in New York, President's Office

"Ms. President, we're at a crisis state…" a man said over the intercom.

Integra looked puzzled at the sudden voice over the speakers. She looked sharply over to Anderson. "Your theory is interesting Father, but I don't think we have the time to get into it right now!" Integra said, her anger starting to rise.

"Time is of no importance. Only life is important."

"That's exactly what we're trying to do: protect the lives of some two-hundred billion of our fellow citizens!" Integra said, slamming her fist down on the table. Her mug of coffee tipped over, soaking whatever papers were close. "General? You may fire when ready." she said, her voice calm and collected. She folded her hands back over her mouth and watched the smoke from her cigar rise.

Back on the space ship, the general gave the orders to prepare to fire.  
"Load 120 ZZR Missiles. Marker lights on the target." the general said.

"Sir, yes sir." a boy said around the age of 19. He told the orders to other officers and the missiles were fired.

Outside of the ship, the mass of evil's surface became black and hard.

Back in the President's Office

"All surface activity has stopped…it seems as if it…_felt_ something. If that's the case, we are undoubtedly dealing with intelligence." a scientist said, looking from a computer screen on a tall stand over to the president.

"Thee most terrible intelligence imaginable, Ms. President." Anderson said. "The more ye shoot, the more it will grow to learn about us…it already knows too much. Stop this madness, Ms. President."

Integra hesitated and jumped as the commanders voice sounded over the speakers. "Missile is loaded, may I give the order?" the commander said.

"Wait…not yet…I have a doubt…" Integra said in an uneasy voice.

"I don't, Sir Integra." the commander said coldly. He gave the order and the missile was launched.

It hit the target in a fuzzy mass and nothing happened. Then, it began to grow in size, fire burning violently around it's surface.

"Load the 740 missiles…maximum shield protection." he ordered again and gave the cue.

"Yes, sir…" the captain of the ship said and fired the missiles.

Back in New York, Integra was getting worried. She played with the fingers of her white gloves. "Staedert? What's going on? Is it destroyed!" she asked, her voice filled with anxiety tension.

"I'm about to, Sir Integra." Staedert said over the intercom speakers.

Three missiles sped towards the object and it swallowed them. It immediately doubled in size.

"Planet's diameter has doubled and is moving towards the ship." the scientist said who was towering over the computer screen in Integra's office.

"Staedert? Get out of there! I don't want an incident, do you hear me? Get out of there! Staedert!" Integra said furiously. She was fuming mad. "Staedert! Answer me! I command you to answer me! Get out of there NOW!"

General Staedert shook violently in fear. "W-W-What do we have that's…bigger than 240?" he asked the captain, his voice shaking.

The captain shook his head slowly. "Nothing, sir…nothing…"

"STAEDERT, GET OUT OF THERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Integra yelled, standing up and slamming her fists down on the table. She caused the whole table to quiver and a few other coffee mugs tipped and spilled their hot contents on the table.

Staedert began to sweat and a dark reddish substance began to roll down his forehead, almost looking like chocolate syrup. He was about to give an order when the planet erupted into flames. A gigantic wave of flames swallowed the ship. Inside the center of the fire, the flames seemed to create a giant skull that opened it's mouth and 'ate' the ship. "Dear….God…" Staedert mumbled as the fire filled the screens with a horrible noise.

New York, Aparments

A loud annoying buzz woke up a man trying to escape from a nightmare. He sat up and rubbed his head, his fingers tangled in his black hair. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties, strong muscular build, medium lengthed hair that was longer for a man's hairstyle then a females. He had an unquestionable chair and quiet good looking despite a few scars that covered his body.

He glared at the alarm clock that was still ringing. March 18, 2359, 2 AM it read. He pressed the lower left corner and it beeped, the God awful ringing stopping. He grabbed a cigarette and began to search for a light. He hears a cat mewing loudly in the hall, but the damned clock was still ringing. He then realized it was the phone. "I'm coming." he said to the cat.

He grabbed the phone as he crossed his small apartment, which was about 27 feet long by 6 feet wide. He searched his pockets for a match or something. The bed behind him lowered and a new bed appeared with a plastic wrap over it.

He let out a yawn and switched the 'Talk' button on. "Yeah?"

"Hey bud! It's Finger."

Alucard yawned again and opened the door for the cat, then began to rummage for a box of matches on a drawer full of war decorations and a hero's collection. "Hi sweetie…" he said to the cat.

"Oh I love you too Major, but you haven't called me since your basic training." Finger said sarcastically at first then his voice became serious.

"I was talking to the cat." Alucard said, looking at a Medal of Honor certified to Major Alucard Dallas.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You prefer your damned cat to the real thing." Finger said.

Alucard chuckled slightly and looked at a picture of his ex-wife and him on their wedding day. "At least the cat comes back." he said, his words slurred slightly by the cigarette that was between his lips.

"You still going for that two timing bitch? Listen man, forget her. She ain't worth it." Finger said ironically. "There are a million women out there"

Alucard sighed. "I don't want a million, I just want one…a perfect one."

On the other end of the phone, finger laughed and weezed. "Hate to break it to ya pal, that don't exist."

"Eh, I just found a picture of you…" Alucard said, leaning against the shelf and looking at an older photograph.

"How do I look?"

"Like shit." Alucard said and opened his bare fridge, except for an empty box of Gemini croquettes with an add: WIN A DREAM TRIP FOR 2 TO FLOSTON PARADISE.

"Must be an old one." Finger said then paused. He heard a match being struck on the other end. "Listen, you gotta bring me your hack for a 6 month overhaul. A.S.A.P."

Alucard sighed and cracked his back. He yawned again and started to make some coffee. "I don't need one."

"Did you forget who sat next to you for a thousand plus missions? I know how you drive."

"Finger! I'm driving a fucking cab now, not a space fighter!" Alucard said, starting to get really pissed off.

"How many points you got left?"

"Uh…at least fifty…" Alucard lied, looking up to his ceiling.

"Uh-huh…you need to learn how to lie better. See you tonight." Finger said and hung up.

Alucard sighed heavily and hung up as well. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. The cat meowed loudly, wanting it's food. Alucard looked down and smiled slightly. He poured half of his coffee into the cat's dish. "Cheers."

END!

Darker: PHEW! That took longer than I wanted it too!

Alucard: I'm…a fucking cab driver….!

Integra: I'm the president of the United States, so deal with it! Damn Americans…

Darker: HEY, HEY, HEY! Watch it! I'm American. -whisper/murmer- But you sure do make a better president then our current one…

Integra: Well that's true….

Darker: ANYWAY! I warned you all that it was going to be a bit OOC. I still need suggestions on who'll be Zorg, Ruby Rod and a few other people. Once their parts get closer I will ask again. Feel free to give me any ideas for parts that you get! I already have a part set out for the Fifth Element and David's part. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Life from Death

The Fifth Element

Darker: Hello all! Long time to write! Sorry about the very long delay. Lots of family problems and a few deaths. Only one was in my family, but it was for the better. ANYWAY! You all don't really care about my life so I shall just be moving on!

Alucard: THANK YOOOU!

Integra: -slaps Alucard- You be quiet!

Darker: Eeeeh…right-o. Well, here's chapter 3.

The Fifth Element Chapter 3, New Life from Death

The president's office was almost empty, if it wasn't for the priest, priest in training, the president and a few of her officials. Integra looked at the pages of an ancient manuscript, filled with Billy's drawings that sat in front of her. (Remember Billy? The Psycho kid with the professor? Huh? Huh? Fine…) Alexander Anderson turned the pages, to better illustrate his point.

"We haf forty-eight 'oours…The time it needs to adapt itself to our living conditions." he said to the president.

"And then…." Integra asked, her voice full of worry.

Anderson took in a deep breath. "Und then it will be too late. The goal of evil ist to destroy life. All forms of life. For all of eternity…life upsets it."

Integra looked deeply disturbed and upset by this image the priest portrayed for everyone in the room. "Is there anything that can stop this great evil?"

Anderson let out a sigh of relief. "Yes…thank God yes." he said and turned the page of the manuscript. "The Mondoshawans don't belong to the Federated Territories…but they are peaceful. They posses four elements of life. These elements, when gathered around the fifth…the Supreme Being, the ultimate warrior, created to protect life…"

Integra looked to the page in the book. The Supreme Being was standing, as if frozen in armor. Large metallic gloves hold the case, engraved with an emblem of the three suns containing the four Sacred Stones.

"…will produce what the ancients called 'the light of creation', the light of total goodness. Which is the only thing that can defeat evil. All evil." he finished and smiled, his green eyes flashing from the overhead lights.

Integra pointed to the Fifth Element and said, "But what happens when evil stands in it's wake? This, Ultimate Warrior, what if evil stands there, not this Warrior?"

Anderson's smile faded. "White turns to black. Light to Dark. Life to Death. For all eternity." He watched as the president shuddered slightly.

"Sir, we have a Mondoshawan spaceship at the frontier, requesting permission to enter." the captain said.

"I suppose I should make a decision…." Integra said, looking towards the captain and then back to Anderson.

"They are the only ones who can help stop this Evil…" Anderson said, looking Integra square in the eye. (EVIL EYE OF DOOM!)

"But Sir….the Mondoshawans don't belong to the Federation! We don't know their intentions! I must recommend a full tri-nuclear assault.

Integra growled, slamming her hand down on the table. "DID YOU NOT SEE THAT…THING SWALLOW UP OUR BATTLESHIP LIKE A DAMNED GUM DROP! YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS! I ASK YOU FOR OPTIONS AND YOU GIVE ME BULLSHIT!" she shouted. She sat back down and watched as her coffee spilled off the sides of the table, her mug lay shattered. "Give them permission to enter our territories with my warmest regards." she said in her usual tone. The president folded her hands under her chin and watched them get to work.

"Thank you, Sir Integra." Anderson said, relief clear in his voice.

Cut to the Mondoshawan ship-

"Two non-identified ships are approaching." the first officer said, looking to a screen to see two ships swerve behind them.

"It must be the welcoming committee." the captain said, looking to the screen.

A Mangalore sat at the controls of one of the warships, laughing as he told the others orders to open fire on the Mondoshawan ship. Both ships fire without any warning.

"We've been hit! General alert!" the captain of the Mondoshawan ship shouted. More blasts hit the ship and it was soon rendered defenseless. "We're losing control! We have to land and fast!"

The large ship veered off coarse and headed for a small red planet, enemy fire still pounding their broken ship.

"Send you distress signals! Activate emergency landing procedures!" the captain ordered.

"Impact in less then ten seconds!" the first officer said, watching as the red planet began to grow larger and larger.

"Time is of no importance…" the captain said as the huge ship crashed into the planet.

A thermo nuclear explosion filled the T.V. screen, which Alucard was watching with great interest. He stood up and headed for the door. "Don't watch it all day, it'll rot your brain. Bye sweetie." he told the cat.

It meowed in response as he opened the door. He turned to face the outside and jumped slightly, noticing he was about to run into a very huge gun and a nervous looking mugger.

"Gimme the cash man! The cash!" the mugger said, thrusting the gun towards Alucard's face.

He looked behind the mugger. "Been here long?"

"Don't fuck with me man or I'll blow you into tomorrow!" the mugger said.

Alucard looked at the man's weapon, unperturbed. "Isn't that a Z140? Alleviated titanium. Neuro charged assault model?"

The mugger shifted feet uneasily. "Uh…"

"You know that puppy could hurt someone….lucky for me it's not loaded."

The mugger looked lost as he looked over his weapon. "It's…not?"

"You gotta push the little yellow button…" Alucard said pointing to the side of the weapon. He tried not to smile as the mugger struggled to find the button, making snorting noises as he did so. "Do you want me to do it?"

The mugger let out a high pitched laugh as he pressed the button and loud mechanical noises were heard coming from the weapon. "Thanks." he said, still looking nervous, a wild expression in his pale gray eyes.

"You're welcome." Alucard said, still unperturbed by the large weapon in his face. He reached behind him and pulled out a large black handgun and shoved it in the muggers face. "You know Ed, these things are VERY illegal…you could get in a shit load of trouble. I better hang on to this for you." he said, taking the gun from the mugger.

Ed raised his arms above his head. "Go ahead. Take it." he said, looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"Are you sure Ed?" Alucard said and pressed a button, a large storage crate dropping from the ceiling chalk-full of various weapons.

"Of coarse! I-I-I don't need it! Damn!" Ed said, his odd handgestures amusing to Alucard. He snorted a few times and did a strange dance.

"Thanks Ed." he said and tossed the gun into the crate.

"You like it? Good! Uh, bye!" Ed said and ran off.

Alucard laughed loudly and put his gun back before he stepped out of the apartment. His kitty cat was watching a nuclear holocaust on T.V., uninterrupted.

He stepped into his taxi and was greeted by a robotic voice. "Please enter your license." it said. Alucard rolled his eyes and inserted his license. "Welcome on board Mr. Dallas."

"How you doing this morning? Sleep OK? I didn't…" Alucard said in a sarcastic tone. He hit a button and the garage door opened, his garage lights switching on. He squinted against the blinding lights. "I had the worst God damned nightmare." he said over the taxi's mechanical voice that was reading off the car's status.

"You have five points left on your license."

"Thank you for reminding me…" he said through clenched teeth and looked at all the traffic that came into view. The Metropolis that is now New York is startling in it's height and breath.

"Have a nice day."

"Yeah…right…" he growled and drove out.  
----------  
(Normally this would be the end but I'm feeling generous)

Alexander Anderson collapsed into a chair. "We are lost…" he said breathlessly.

"Sir Integra, the attack was launched by unregistered warships. We have no idea who they are." General Ddollnezz said.

"Walter, close all borders and declare a state of general alert."

"Yes, sir." Walter said and bowed, walking off.

"Try to contact these Mondoshawans. We owe them an explanation." Integra said to another officer.

Anderson was lost, he looked around. "What are we going to do?" he said to himself, looking at his hands. Seras stepped to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is government business now. You should go home and get some rest now Father." Integra said. She motioned to her guards to come and get Anderson. "I promise to keep you informed."

Seras helped the weary priest leave the room.

"…Has the rescue team found any survivors?" Integra asked Walter.

A few miles away at the Nucleological Center, an arm on a surgical cart moved down the hallway. Walter, accompanied by Professor Mactilburgh, a 60 year old, walked along side the fast moving cart.

"This is all that survived?" Walter asked, looking to the arm.

"Actually, only one cell survived, but it's more then enough." Mactilburgh said.

"Have you identified it?"

"It's not that easy. We have never encountered something like this before. Nothing comes close…You see, normal human beings have 40 DNA memo groups…which is more then enough to support any species to perpetuate itself. This one, has 200,000 DNA memo groups."

Walter looked confused. "Speak English please." he said politely.

"This cell is like a huge library! It has infinite genetic knowledge stored inside. Almost like it was…engineered."

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me." Walter said bluntly.

"Yeah…I can't wait to meet him." Mactilburgh said as the laboratory doors opened and they both passed through. The laboratory was rather small, but contained a huge glass turbine in the middle with the metal glove inside of it. The DNA chain scrolls up on the screen.

"The compositional elements of his DNA chain are just like ours, but simply more of them. Tightly packed together…his knowledge is probably limitless…" Mactilburgh said in awe.

"There…isn't any danger, is there?" Walter asked worriedly. "Some kind of virus?"

"Naaawh. We put it through the cellular hygiene detector. The cell, for a lack of a better word…perfect."

Walter hesitated for a moment before he signed and used his personal key to open the self destruct box. "Ok, go ahead. But Mr. Perfect better be polite…otherwise I turn him into cat food."

Professor Mactilburgh smiled and started the operation, not noticing Walter put his hands on the big red button meaning 'TURN MR. PERFECT INTO CAT CHOW. MEEEEOOOW!', ready to use it at any moment. Thousands of cells from in the heart generator began to assemble the DNA elements. The cells soon began to move down a tube, like a fluid that looked more like non-pulp orange juice then a liquid made of cells, and began to gather in an imprint of a _human_ body.

An odd machine began to put the bones together, like some sort of puzzle made out of bone chips. After that, the muscle, nerves and veins were stretched over the entire body.

"Three seconds to ultra-violet protection." one of the doctor's said, his eyes never leaving a computer screen even though a human body was being reconstructed right in front of their very eyes. He acted as though he's done this a million times. (he probably has)

"…This is the crucial phase….The reconstruction of pigment. The cells are bombarded with slightly greasy solar atoms which forces the body to react…which means growing skin. Clever or what?" Mactilburgh said to Walter.

Walter looked away slightly. "Wonderful…" he said in a sarcastic tone that dripped with disgust. He watched as the meter slows down and drops to zero. Walter heard another one of the assistants say that the reconstruction was complete. He jumped as a whoosh of air filled the glass chamber. Walter still had his hand on the 'Turn Mr. Perfect to Cat Chow-Self destruct button', ready to destroy the being that has barely been reborn.

"Activate life support." the professor said who officially creeped Walter out. He watched in fascination as an electric current flowed into the glass chamber, causing the body to jerk.

There were a few seconds of silence, before the sound of a heartbeat filled the room over the loudspeakers. The Supreme Being was alive once again.

"Life support activated." the assistant said. "Removing the shield."

The professor and Walter held their breath as the shield slowly opened to reveal a woman, nude, young and very beautiful. Walter stood there gaping for it was not what he envisioned the Supreme Being to look like.

"Let's get him…er, her some clothing. Activate the thermo wrap bandages." Mactilburgh said. He moved Walter's hand away from the button and with a wide smile he said, "I told you…perfect!"

The bandages wrapped themselves around the Fifth Element and locked in place. Walter gawked at the woman with raven black hair with a few streaks of crimson. "I'd uh..like to take a few pictures…for the archives, before she wakes up." he said and cleared his throat.

Mactilburgh looked at Walter and grinned as a remote camera loomed over the girl's face. A blinding flash went off and the girl screamed, coming to life. Her back arched up and she hit the sides of the chamber before she sat up and cowered in a corner. Her icy teal eyes with red flecks darted around the room.

"Ouacra cocha o dayodomo binay ouacra mo cocha ferji akba ligounai makta keratapla!" she said in a very angry tone. "Tokemata, tokemata! Seno santonoi-aypa! Minoi ay Cheba! Givomana seno!"

Walter looked slightly worried. "What's she saying?"

"I don't know. Activate the phonic detector." Mactilburgh said and watched as the girl kicked at the glass repeatedly.

"Are you sure this thing's solid?" Walter asked.

"Unbreakable."

"Teno akta chatamne assin-omekta!" the girl said angrily.

Walter smiled safely behind the plate of glass. "You want out? You're gonna have to learn some communicational skills." he said and dangled the key in front of her.

The girl leaned against the glass, her arms keeping her from sliding down the glass. She growled and bared her teeth, punching through the glass and pressing buttons on the control panel before the chamber began to open. Meanwhile, she grabbed Walter's shirt and pulled him forward, his head hitting the glass, knocking him cold.

A few of the guards tried to grab the girl, but she sent them flying across the room. Mactiliburgh was very impressed and he set off a general alarm. She panicked a moment, being encountered by more guards and ran, breaking through the wall. She climbed up through the ventilation shafts and found her way out of the building. She stood on the edge of concrete and looked down at the cars that flew past the buildings quickly. "Wow…" she said and walked off. She stopped as a large train came from the sky. She looked at it in awe, her teal eyes widening as it moved downward.

A squad car appeared in front of her and let their sirens wail shortly to get her attention. The girl turned towards them and backed against the wall, putting her hands in front of her face. "This is the police. You status is illegal. Please put your hands up and follow our instructions!" the man said into a microphone. She looked at them in a confused way. "Great…she doesn't understand English…" he said and rolled his eyes.

She felt trapped and looked down at the endless drop and flying cars underneath her. She raises her arms and dives off. "We've got a diver!" the chief of police said and swerved downward.

The girl was falling for about several seconds before she slammed into the roof of a cab.

Alucard tried to control the cab, reeling from impact. "You have just had an accident. Seven points have been removed from your license." the voice said. Alucard growled loudly and managed to stop his cab from causing another accident and pulled over to the side.

He let out a humorless laugh and massaged his neck before he turned around to look in the back seat. "Any survivors?" he asked as his eyes laid upon the girl who was cut slightly from the metal of his cab roof. She sat up, looking a little dazed, blood smeared on her face. Alucard was stunned. She was still alive and very beautiful. He felt as if his heart would have a meltdown.

"Akina delutan, nou-shan?" the girl said, her voice soft and sweet.

"…'Scuse me?" Alucard asked, very much lost.

A police car with it's sirens blaring halts in front of Alucard's cab. "You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle. We are going to arrest her. Please leave your hands on the wheel. Thank you for your cooperation." the driver said through the loud speakers.

"Sorry, hon…but I only got one point left on my license and I have to go in…to get a full 6 month overhaul." Alucard said, putting his hands on the wheel.

The police car pressed up against the side of his cab and the door opened and huge guns are pointed at her. Alucard felt lousy when he looked into the rear view mirror to find she had tears in her eyes. She was helpless and looked exhausted. She looked around to find something to help her communicate with him.

The girl found a picture with an 800 number with a teary eyed kid with the words 'Please help'. She shoots Alucard a look of pure distress. "Plaa…ase…Help." she said, trying to pronounce it right.  
"Alucard looked back to her again. "Don't put me in this situation…I can't. I'm late as it is."

"Please…help." she said, putting a pale hand to her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Alucard growled slightly and put his seat belt back on. "Finger's gonna kill me…" he said and shut off the meter and floors it, sideswiping the police car as he roars by.

"Your license has been revoked! Would you please-"

"I hate it when people cry…I got no defense…" he said as he shot the car speakers. He looked to the rear view mirror to see that the police car was after him, sirens blaring loudly. "I think after a mile they don't chase you anymore." he said as he passed an intersection. A whole squad of cop cars where there and open fired. "SHIT!" he pressed the gas pedal and they sped off, swerving in and out of cars. The cops were gaining on them. "Or was it three miles?"

Out of desperation, Alucard pushed the steering wheel down and the car lurched downwards. The girl fell forwards.

"DAYA DEO! DATO! DALUTAN!" she cried out.

"Whoa! Lady! I only speak two languages! English and bad English!" Alucard said as he made a sharp turn, sliding into an empty space behind a mall. He watched the area around him, shutting his cab off, making sure no one would be able to find him. "We'll just wait here until things settle down." he said and sighed heavily.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, looking out the window. Her tears left clean streaks across her face. "You cold? Here, you can use this." he said and handed her a red duster. "Let's get you something to wear, alright sweetie?"

The girl accepted his coat and put it on, buttoning it up. She looked at him in a confused way. "Leeloo Minai Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai-Ekbat De Sebat." she said softly.

Alucard looked at her in a confused way. "Um, what?" he asked. "Listen Lady, whatever you just said, I have no fucking clue. Do you happen to have a name?" He turned around and looked at her, his red eyes seeming darker in the dim light. She gave him an expressionless look. "Alright. A name, you know, a name. Like…mine. Alucard. Dallas. You are?"

She remained silent and just stared at him. "Alright…you don't know what I'm saying. You probably have no name I can pronounce. Hm. Well, how do you like the name Shadow?"

"Shad….dow?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah, yeah! That's it! Alucard," he said and pointed to himself. "Shadow." he said and pointed to the girl. 'Me Tarzan, you Jane.' he thought to himself and smiled.

"Shadow…." Shadow said slowly and smiled. She laughed and repeated her name a few times.

"Your first word in English. Congratulations." Alucard said and turned back. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he started his cab and drove off to the side of the mall where no one could find them. "Let's go get you something to wear. You're probably starving."

Shadow nodded and looked out the window.  
----------------End

Darker: phew! That took me a while!  
Alucard: I really hate you. I know three languages. English, bad English and Romanian.

Integra: Wow…scary! Big bad Romanian Prince. VIRGIN PRINCE!

Alucard: -glare, glare--lunges at Integra--

Shadow: NU-UH! NO YOU DON'T! -pulls Alucard back-

Darker: Well, I hope you enjoy! I made this extra long to make up for being gone for a long time. Though there was nothing I could do to help it. Lots of problems. Check my bio if you want to know what happened. ANYWAY! I think you all are going to enjoy the next chapter. MALL MADNESS! WOO-HOOO!  
PS: Sorry for misspellings. I had to use a notepad because my Microsoft Word is being stupid and keeps eating everything I try to write. TT


	4. Wild Woman and Mall Madness, Beware!

The Fifth Element

Darker: Alo! Wow! Two chapters in one day! This'll be my second chapter of today! I am on a roll! Now that I have found some fun music to write to, I can really enjoy myself!  
Alucard: And the music you were listening to a while ago, that wasn't fun?

Darker: It was, it was Koyaanisqatsi by Philip Glass. Check it out. Very awesome dark music. But now I'm listening to Tribal Trance, which is Australian music. Tried to find the soundtrack to The Fifth Element, but no luck. Oh well!

Shadow: Now how are you going to torture us?  
Seras: She has her ways no doubt…  
Shadow: Oh great….AND I DON'T HAVE BLACK HAIR! WHY'D YOU GIVE ME BLACK HAIR! I DEMAND YOU TAKE IT BACK! I HAVE RED HAIR! REEEED HAAAAIR!

Alucard: And copper highlights.

Shadow: Yes that too.

Darker: FOR YOU ART MY CHARACTER AND YOU SHALT DO WHAT I SAY!…er…WRITE! -clears throat- Anyway, moving right along!

The Fifth Element Chapter 4, Wild Woman and Mall Madness, Beware!

Alucard helped Shadow out of the cab and held up upright. She was still pretty shaky from what happened. He escorted her to the mall and pretty much lead her to a department store to find her something to wear. But the department store wasn't where she wanted to go. Out of the corner of her brilliant blue/green eyes she saw red lights flashing and loud music blaring. She walked towards it, letting go of Alucard's hand.

"Hey! Shadow get back here!" he called after her and hurried to catch up.

"Ekta! Youbira flawan!" she said and pointed to the store.

"Um…what? You want to go in there? Alright…" he said and followed after her. She giggled and skipped over to the store. His jaw literally hit the ground as she began to pull the clothing on right there. "No, honey. We use a dressing room." he said and lead her a back room. "Um, Ma'am…can you please help me? She's not from around here and doesn't know how everything works." he said to one of the people who worked there.

"Of coarse sir. We'll have her fixed up! No worries!" she said and helped Shadow in the dressing room.

Alucard had to wonder what was going on in there. There was loud crashes and laughter. He looked at the clock in the store and sighed heavily. "Finger's really going to kill me…."

"Sir? She's all set. She really seems to like it." the woman said and motioned for Shadow to step out.

Alucard turned to look at Shadow. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Thank you. Thank you very much. She looks great." he said and paid for Shadow's new clothing.

Shadow bounded over to him, her black knee high leather boots with steal plated toes clunked heavily. She wrapped her arms around Alucard's neck and laughed. She pulled her black shirt with a neon green symbol on it down to cover her stomach. Her pants were low, black and tight. They were also ripped, but were stitched up with red and blue thread.

Alucard made a funny noise. "Shadow…you're choking me…sweetie please let go…" he coughed out. Shadow smiled widely and backed off, holding out his red duster. "Thanks." he pulled it on over his white tank top and took the bag with her old clothing.

Shadow ran out of the store, laughing and spun around, looking at the large mall. She darted off watched as a restaurant made soft pretzels.

"SHADOW! SHADOW!" Alucard yelled out and ran after the Supreme Being. He skidded to a halt besides the girl. "Whoa, honey, you have to wait for me alright? I can't lose you." he said and looked around. "Are you hungry….not again…" he said as he saw her run away from him. He rolled his eyes and let out heavy sigh then chased after her.

Shadow laughed loudly and jumped over a walkway barrier with ease, landing on her feet and did a running jump type movement. She got lots of strange looks and shouts of anger. She glared at them and continued to do bizarre tricks off of the escalators and the higher level to lower level.

Needless to say Alucard was having a hard time keeping up with her. He followed her as best as he could, showing what he really was every once in a while. 'Damn you, Shadow….get back here!' he hissed in his mind, turning into mist and appearing in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Shadow grabbed his arms and flipped him, jumping over him and continued to run. Her heart was racing. She could feel evil coming from him, but he was so nice to her. She actually cared and treated her as a regular person, not some machine.

After the Hellsing Organization had died off, Alucard became free and did whatever he wanted. But out of old habit, he began to inactivate the seals, which no longer bound him. He stopped once he saw Shadow do a back flip from the fifth floor of the mall and land on her feet on the first floor. He cursed and jumped over the railing landing ten feet away from her and bolted towards her.

By this time, the police were there and after their tails once again. "SHADOOW! STOP!" he shouted and grabbed her by the arm and pulled them into a crowded store. She opened her mouth to say something, or scream, but he cupped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh…don't speak. We'll have to wait until things die down once again. In the mean time, let's get something to eat, alright?"

Shadow's eyes were wild and she stared at the cab driver known as Alucard Dallas. She sensed concern in his voice and nodded, now knowing what she was agreeing to, but she felt she could trust this human. Shadow didn't know if he was human, or if he was something else. Whatever he was, she felt a strong bond of trust. He had saved her multiple times already and didn't even think about using her as a weapon.

After a few minutes Alucard peaked out of the store to find the coast was clear. He took Shadow's hand and lead her out and into the food court. He ordered himself a coffee and an ice cream for Shadow. "Here hon. It's vanilla. It's good. Try it." Alucard said and held out the cone for Shadow. She stared at it blankly then looked to his face. Alucard sighed heavily and set his coffee down and licked the ice cream. "See? It's good." he said, ignoring the sharp pain as the ice cream slid down his throat.

Shadow smiled widely and took the cone, licking the ice cream quickly. She laughed, looking to her now white nose.

Alucard grabbed a napkin and wiped it from her nose, smiling. He took a sip of his coffee and let out a sigh. He nearly dropped the coffee as Shadow snatched it from his hands and gulped it down.

She dropped it and started to wave at her mouth. "Ata! Ata!" she exclaimed and danced around.

Alucard caught the coffee before it hit the ground and handed her the ice cream again. "Hot. Coffee is hot." he said and pointed to the cup of hot java. "Cold. Ice cream is cold." he did the same to the ice cream.

"Cold? Coffee hot?" she repeated and took the ice cream.

"Yeah! You're getting the hang of this English stuff." Alucard said and sat down. He motioned for her to join him. She took a seat across from him. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "You know somethin'? I'm gettin the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

Shadow smiled widely, not knowing what he just told her, but the tone of his voice said it must be good. She began to rattle something off in her language, using hand gestures and everything.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Um, what? Yeah, I understood boom."

"Boom?"

"Yeah, boom. Um, boom in the cab."

"Bada boom."

Alucard laughed. "Big bada boom in the cab!"

Shadow laughed along with him. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. "Eta! Eta cab!" she said and stood up, walking out of the food court.

"I'm guessing eta means come." he mumbled to himself and followed her. "Hey, Shadow listen! I'm not one for-what am I saying? She's not even from around here."

Once outside, Shadow trotted over to the cab. "CAB!"

Alucard laughed and jogged over to her. "Yes. Cab." He listened to her speak her language and climb through the whole in the roof. "It's called a door Shadow." Alucard said softly and got in. He started his cab up and took off.

"Priest….Alexander…Anderson…" Shadow said softly. She yawned widely. "Priest."

"You don't need a priest. We'll get you to a doctor alright? I forgot about your wounds."

"PRIEST!" she shouted and passed out in the backseat.

"Alright! Alright!" Alucard said and made a weird face. 'And I thought I needed anger manegment…' he thought and went on a search to find the priest.

End

Darker: Oí….so tired. -passes out on keyboard. Whole ten pages filled up with the letter K-

Alucard: Not another….

Darker: HEY! I WAS STUCK WITH THE EVIL DRUMLINE NAZI! Otherwise known as Botti…or Incognito.

Integra: Oooh. Doesn't seem like fun.  
Shadow: It's not. I have to live with this shit all the time. Rule # 1, Don't fuck up. Rule # 2, JJ is God.

Darker: In the words of Ross Moore.  
Shadow: Yes. Those were the words of Ross Moore. Fun guy.  
Darker: Yes, he was fun. We in DL will miss him.  
Alucard: Um…right.

Seras: That was a short chapter.

Darker: Well, I started this before I had to go to DL, and I wanted to put up two chapters in one day, but I kinda crashed at my computer last night and died. So I'm putting this up today, being the 16th of June….yes it's June. For a moment I was going to say it was July.

Anderson: Looks like someone hast their months confused.

Darker: I'M ALWAYS CONFUSED! PLEASE REVIEW! AND STAY TUNED!


End file.
